frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Rozdział jedenasty oraz dwunasty :)
Znów dwa - znów jeden z rozdziałów jest krótki... No ale, im więcej, tym chyba lepiej, nie? Przynajmniej dla tych, który czytają moje wypociny... :P *** Rozdział XI - Hans, wstawaj – niezbyt wyraźnie słyszał czyjś głos – Musimy już iść, słyszysz? – poczuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za ramię – Obudź się! Głos ucichł, jednak zamiast tego usłyszał głośny szum. Uniósł lekko powieki, a tuż nad sobą ujrzał wielką, śnieżną kulę. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, wylądowała na nim. Zerwał się z ziemi zaczął otrzepywać się ze śniegu. - Wreszcie, śpiąca królewno – zaśmiała się Elsa. Nie była to może najlepsza z pobudek, ale pierwszy raz odkąd wyruszyli w drogę widział, jak się na jej twarzy szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Jej śmiech był tak dźwięczny… - Cieszę się, że się cieszysz, ale… – uśmiechnął się otrzepując ramiona – Nie mogłaś obudzić mnie jakimś tradycyjnym sposobem? - Nie! Tak było o wiele zabawniej! – zachichotała, po czym wybiegła z jaskini. Coś się zmieniło… Jeszcze nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale cieszył się z tej zmiany. * W tym samym czasie, w Arandelle, Olaf dyskretnie obserwował przebieg wydarzeń. Nie działo się nic wartego informowania Elsy, więc dalej niepostrzeżenie przemieszczał się po pałacu. Tak jak przekazał, rada królewska wybrała tymczasowego zastępcę tronu Arandelle. Pozostawał tylko jeden problem… Arcyksiążę Weselton, który uznał, że nie ruszy się z zamku dopóki nie porozmawia z królową, nadal przebywał na terenie Arandelle wraz ze swoimi strażnikami. Zajmował on salę tronową i nikt nie dał rady go stamtąd wygonić. Olaf spacerował przez korytarze pałacu, gdy nagle z sali usłyszał jakieś krzyki. Podszedł bliżej i przez uchylone drzwi obserwował rozmowę Weseltona i kilku jego żołnierzy. - Jak to jeszcze jej nie złapaliście? – wrzasnął arcyksiążę. - Wasza Wysokość, robimy co możemy, żeby ją schwytać… - A właśnie, że nic nie robicie! Jeśli dziś wieczorem nie przyprowadzicie jej z powrotem do Arandelle każę was spalić na stosie! - Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość… - Pamiętacie plan, prawda? – zapytał szeptem – Idziecie do Vegi, łapiecie Elsę, jej siostrę i tego chłopaka, a o wszystko oskarżacie… Sami wiecie kogo… Już, do dzieła! Strażnicy ruszyli ku wyjściu. Olaf wystraszony rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, jednak nagle usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi. - Kogo my tu mamy? – zaśmiał się Weselton, po czym chwycił bezbronnego Olafa – Możesz nam się jeszcze przydać … Rozdział XII Mimo wczorajszej rozmowy z Hansem, Kristoff nie zdecydował się porozmawiać z Anną. Mimo iż oboje szli obok Svena, stali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach, ani słowem się do siebie nie odzywając. - Ech… Czyli mój monolog o uczuciach zdał się na nic… - westchnął ciężko Hans. - Jaki monolog? – zainteresowała się Elsa – O czym ty mówisz? - Bo wiesz… - upewnił się, że ani Anna, ani Kristoff nie będą go słyszeć – Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy ty i Anna już spałyście… - chciał wspomnieć o tym, jak pięknie wyglądała podczas snu, ale uznał, że będzie co kompletnie nie na miejscu – Uciąłem sobie z Kristoffem pogawędkę… - Naprawdę? Ale… - przyjrzała mu się dokładnie – Żadnych siniaków nie widzę… - Nie, spokojnie, odbyło się bez zbędnej przemocy… - roześmiał się – Kristoff powiedział mi, że boi się stracić Anny. Chce ją przeprosić, ale uznał, że ona mu nie wybaczy… - O to bym się nie martwiła. Pogodzą się, zobaczysz… - Nie chcę przerywać tej jakże interesującej rozmowy – zawołała Anna – ale znalazłam coś ciekawego… Stała na zboczu góry patrząc w dół. Elsa i Hans wymienili spojrzenia, po czym podeszli do Anny. W dole widać było posiadłość… Całą zrobioną z lodu! - To na pewno tutaj – ucieszyła się Elsa – I to całkiem niedaleko! * Elsa stała przed drzwiami posiadłości. Budynek nie wyglądała opuszczony, była jakaś nadzieja, że znajdą tutaj Vegę. Co ma jej powiedzieć? Że mimo, iż się nie znają, potrzebuje je pomocy? Że to właśnie do niej zależeć będą losy królestwa Arandelle? Wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała do drzwi. Chwila oczekiwania zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność, gdy nagle klamka poruszyła się. Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a w progu stała niska, białowłosa staruszka. Ubrana była w granatowo-błękitny strój składający się z długiej spódnicy oraz koszuli z motywem płatków śniegu. - Witam… - staruszka z uwagą przyjrzała się Elsie – Nie wierzę własnym oczom… Kolejna obdarzona? – zapytała ze wzruszeniem w głosie. - Tak, ale… Skąd panie wiedziała? - Dziecko, to się czuję – staruszka uśmiechnęła się serdecznie – Zapraszam, wejdźcie do środka. * Siedzieli w na błyszczącej, lodowej kanapie w salonie. Wszystko, co się tutaj znajdowało zrobione było z lodu. Zupełnie jak w lodowym pałacu Elsy, tyle że meble tutaj były bardziej dopracowane. - Proszę bardzo – Vega postawiła na stole tacę z pięcioma filiżankami gorącej czekolady – Na pewno zamarzliście po drodze. - Pięknie się pani urządziła – Elsa z zachwytem rozglądała się po pokoju. - Dziękuję, dziecko, lata praktyki… - Szkoda tylko, że mieszka tutaj pani sama… - zauważyła młoda królowa – Nie jest pani tutaj samej smutno? - Widzisz… Moc, którą posiadamy wiąże ze sobą dużo wyrzeczeń… - westchnęła ze smutkiem staruszka – Zdecydowała się mieszkać sama, bo nie chciałam nikogo skrzywdzić… Dopiero po latach do perfekcji opanowałam swoje zdolności, ale wtedy było już za późno, żeby się z kimkolwiek związać… Elsa spojrzała kątem oka na Hansa… Vega miała racje… Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Że kiedyś zazna szczęścia? Miłości? Na pewno nie posiadając taką moc… Zwiesiła głowę. - Ale ty przyszłaś tutaj, żebym ci pomogła, prawda? Elsa miała wrażenie, jakby staruszka czytała jej w myślach. - Tak, bo widzi pani, ja… Ja kilka tygodni temu zostałam królową Arandelle i muszę nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc. Musi mi pani pomóc… - Wiedziałam, że ktoś taki jak ty kiedyś przyjdzie… - Vega uśmiechnęła się i gestem dłoni pokazała, aby wszyscy poszli za nią. Po lodowych, przezroczystych schodach zaprowadziła ich przed drzwi jakiegoś pokoju. - Pomogę ci. Oto jest pokój, który przygotowałam na taką okoliczność, spędzisz tutaj jakieś, dwa, trzy dni… Ja w tym czasie nauczę cię, jak panować nad mocami… - Aż trzy dni? Ale… - spojrzała na Annę – Ale moje siostra i… - Spokojnie, zajmę się nimi, pokoi mam dużo, a ty będziesz mogła się z nimi widzieć przez tę ścianę… - wystarczył jeden gest dłoni, aby staruszka zmieniła dotąd grubą, błękitną ścianę w przezroczystą, niczym szyba ogrodzenie – Będziecie się mogli widzieć, ale nie słyszeć… Ale spokojnie, wyjdziesz stąd już panując nad mocami… Elsa skinęła głową. Nim weszła do pokoju spojrzała na Annę uśmiechając się do niej serdecznie. - Trzymajcie kciuki – wzięła głęboki wdech, przekroczyła próg, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi. *** Następne rozdziały już wkrótce... W tych ostatnich, będzie dym... Dosłownie XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania